The present invention relates to a coating container having a coating attachment formed of a felt, at its top end, which is suitable for coating a volatile liquid for preventing any oil film from being deposited on a windowpane of a vehicle for instance.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No.9-590, filed Jan. 7, 1997, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This type of coating container is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 6-85258.
The conventional coating container is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. An inner cap (intermediate cover) 200 is fitted in an opening (neck opening) 111 of a neck portion of a cylindrical container body 100.
In a top plate (cover) of the inner cap 200, an outlet hole 241 is provided in order to communicate with the container body 100. A coating attachment 300 is mounted over the upper surface of the top plate of the inner cap 200 with a predetermined gap 280 therebetween. A through hole 310 is formed at that area of the coating attachment 300 over the outlet hole 241.
An outer cap (outer cover) 400 is detachably mounted to the inner cap 200 such that a rod-shaped element 440 provided at the center of its inner surface is inserted into the through hole 310 in the coating attachment 300. The top end portion of the rod-shaped element 440 acts as a plug section 441 for closing the outlet hole 241 of the inner cap 200 when the outer cap 400 is attached to the inner cap 200.
In the conventional coating container, when user wishes to coat a liquid onto an object, he or she must remove the outer cap 400 from the coating attachment 300 and depress the container body 100. However, the liquid in the container body 100 is sometimes forced straight through the through hole 310 from the outlet hole 241 and spurted suddenly toward an outside or onto the object to be coated. Thus, the user must carefully handle the container body 100.
Further, if the liquid is an acidic alcohol-based water repellent agent for an automobile windowpane which is dangerous for human eyes, for example, extra care has to be taken.